Moonlight Goddess
by SilverAdvenger12
Summary: Thea Stilinski never thought going into the woods with her younger brother and best friend would end the way it did. With her best friend turning into a werewolf her and her brother's lives have been turned upside down. The only good thing that might come out of this whole situation is Mr. Dark and Myserious, Derek Hale. Rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Goddess

Season 1 ep. 1- Wolf Moon

**Ok so I have been working on this story for almost two years now. I have just now started to actually type it out. My life is extremely busy but I figured it was time to actually start posting it. It's been a really long time since I have posted anything on here and it was under a different name. So I am hoping you guys actually like this story. It's going to follow the show's plot with my own character added in. **

**One thing I would like to point out is that this show's timeline is all kinds of screwed up so I am trying to piece everything together. If I don't exactly know when things occur I will just make it up so just go with it. **

**This will be a Derek/OC and my OC Thea is almost 18 in this story so there isn't too much of a weird age gap between them. I thought I would make her older then Scott and Stiles because I think that it's more plausible and appropriate for an 18 year old to be dating a 20 something year old. I am also going to try and keep this a slow burn romance between the two. I don't want to rush into anything although that's so hard sometimes because let's face it, our sour wolf is rather gorgeous! It's hard to resist him. **

**Ok I think that's it for now but I hope you enjoy the story. If you do please follow/review. If you don't like it, don't read it. I will continue to write this story regardless because I started writing it for my own guilty pleasure anyway!**

**Oh and I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I was spending too much time on editing so I gave up! Enjoy!**

"Thea!" I heard my dads' voice on the other side of my bedroom door.

"Come in," I yelled.

My dad stepped into my room wearing his sheriffs' uniform. _Oh great, tonight is supposed to be his only night off this week_, I thought.

I paused the song that was playing on my IPod. I had been sprawled out on my bed, trying to concentrate on painting my nails.

"Hey dad what's up?" I asked.

"You know you're going to go deaf having that damn music so loud," he replied.

I shrugged, ignoring his comment. "Why are you in your uniform?"

"I have to go in tonight."

"You work too much." I sat up in my bed.

"That's part of being a responsible father and the Sheriff," he said. "While I'm gone I need you to keep an eye on your brother for me."

"Dad you realize he's 16 years old right? He should be responsible for himself don't you think?"

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," he shook his head. "You're the responsible one."

"Fine," I said as he bent over and kissed my forehead.

"Love you Kiddo."

I watched as he turned and left the room.

Not even fifteen minutes after my dad pulled out of the driveway, Stiles walked into my room.

"Hey ever hear of knocking?" I yelled.

Stiles turned around and went back to my door and knocked

"Better?" he asked stepping back into my room.

"What do you want dork?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Scott's."

"Sure you are. You realize that we share the same best friend and I happen to know that Scott is trying to go to bed early tonight for lacrosse tryouts tomorrow," I informed him, "which is what you should be doing if you want to ever make it off the bench this year."

"I happen to like the bench. It's comfortable."

"Right, like a hard wooden bench and coach screaming in your ear is comfortable," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just going to go say hi to Scott really quick, I will be back before you know it," Stiles lied.

"Right, this wouldn't have anything to do with dad getting called into the station?"

"No," Stiles said non-convincingly. "Not at all."

"Stiles we've been siblings all our lives. I know when you're lying." I asked him.

"Ok I'm going to get Scott and then we're going to go look for a dead body in the woods." Stiles finished by yelling a quick 'bye' and bolting for my door.

"Stiles!" I yelled as I got off my bed followed him into the hallway. "You are not going to go looking for a dead body or get anywhere near this investigation. You know dad will kill you if he finds out and then he'll kill me because I am supposed to keep an eye on you, he left me in charge!"

"Why did he leave you in charge?" Stiles asked.

"Because I'm older," I said.

"By what 18 months?"

"Doesn't matter I'm still the older sibling so I'm in charge," I told him.

"You know you want to come along, your Stilinski curiosity is getting the better of you," Stiles said. "Besides you can keep an eye on me and Scott and make sure neither of us gets into trouble."

He was right. I've always been a curious person. I sighed. This really was a hopeless cause. I mean it would be kind of interesting to go find a dead body in the woods. How many parents can tell their kids that story?

"Let me grab a jacket."

I had let my own curiosity take hold and I caved, which happened a lot more then I would like to admit when it came to my brother. I knew he was rather satisfied with my answer. I unfortunately ignored the horrible feeling in my stomach that told me tonight wasn't going to end well.

"Seriously Stiles, why can't we just ring the doorbell?" I asked as I watched my brother climb up the porch railings, trying to hoist himself up onto Scott's roof.

"Because I always go this way," he replied.

"Right, how are you the one with the better grades in school if I'm the sibling with all the brains." I sat down on the porch swing after deciding to make myself comfortable as Stiles struggled to get onto the roof.

I turned my head towards the door when I heard it open and watched Scott step out onto the porch with a baseball bat in his hand.

"Do you even play baseball?" I asked him.

Scott jumped. "Thea? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know just thought I would come use your swing," I smiled.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled as he slipped from the roof. He managed to catch himself, however he was now hanging upside down.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked as he lowered the bat.

"Oh you know just hanging around," Stiles said. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you guys were a predator," Scott replied.

"A predator?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well next time just use the door," Scott shrugged.

"Yeah already suggested that one," I commented.

Stiles jumped down from the roof. "Grab your coat."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because I overheard on my dad's scanner that they're pulling in state police," Stiles said.

"Why?"

"Because some hikers found a body in the woods," Stiles finally said.

"A dead body?" Scott said.

"No a body of water, yes dumbass a dead body!" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Wait if they already found the body what are we looking for?" Scott asked.

I rolled my eyes. "They only found half of the body."

"Look not tonight, I just want to get to bed and rest for tomorrow," Scott said.

"Dude, come on Thea is going!" Stiles begged.

Scott looked over at me.

"Hey I'm just here to make sure you two don't get into trouble," I told him.

"Alright," Scott finally agreed. He walked inside and grabbed his coat. We then began our little adventure into the woods of Beacon Hills.

The trip through the woods took a while. It was rather dark and Stiles had only brought one flashlight. I decided to take my time and stay near Scott who was having some rather big problems breathing due to his asthma. We had been walking for nearly a half hour and there was still no sign of a body.

"Seriously Stiles, why don't you let the severe asthmatic carry the flashlight?" Scott gasped as he stopped to take a puff from his inhaler. He had already had to stop twice to use it, this made it three.

I stopped as well, wanting to wait for Scott. I needed to make sure he was ok. When I looked up towards Stiles I happened to catch a glimpse of police lights. Shit! I tried to get Stiles' attention but he was too far away. The only thing I could do was stop Scott from going any farther by pushing him behind a tree. I could hear my dad yelling for everyone to stop.

"That delinquent belongs to me," I heard my father's voice.

_Oh Stiles is in so much trouble_, I thought.

I peeked out from behind the tree and saw my dad grab Stiles by the collar.

"Do you listen in on all my phone calls?" He asked Stiles.

"No…only the important ones."

"Where's your other half?" My dad asked.

"Who…Scott? He stayed home. Said he wanted to go to bed early for tryout tomorrow," Stiles told him.

"Scott are you out there?" My dad looked towards the trees where Scott and I were. "Come on out son!"

I shook my head at Scott.

"Dad, seriously it's just me." Stiles said

"Where's your sister," my dad asked.

_If he ratted me out me out I was going to kill him._

"She's at home. I snuck out without her knowing," Stiles lied.

"I'm going to walk you back to your jeep and we are going to have a long talk about invasion of privacy."

When they left I looked at Scott and smiled.

"Guess we'll be walking," I said.

"Great," Scott sighed.

We walked together and slowly so Scott could keep his breathing under control.

I was so focused on trying to not trip in the very dark forest that I wasn't paying attention to the fact that Scott had stopped dead in his tracks until I ran straight into him. After steadying him on his feet I looked around.

"Did you hear that?" He asked me.

I looked around and listened as carefully as possible. It was very faint but I definitely could hear something.

When I turned around my eyes went wide. Neither of us were prepared for the heard of deer running straight for us, in every direction. Scott pulled me behind a tree and hugged me close to him. We both prayed that none of the deer would run into us.

When the deer were gone Scott let me go and we stepped away from the tree.

"Let's get out of here," I said. I was a little freaked. I was never one to go walking around the woods at night. Horror movies tended to scare the crap out of me, although growing up with Stiles meant I was forced to watch them.

"Wait I think I dropped my inhaler," Scott said. He immediately took out his phone and started to look for it.

I pulled out my phone and using the light I began to look around as well. Hoping the faster we found it the faster we could get out of here.

"Seriously Scott this is like looking for a needle in a pile of needles here."

"I have to find it," he said.

I sighed and continued to look. When I took a step backwards my foot hit something. I pushed my backlight button on my phone and lit up the ground.

I couldn't contain my scream when I saw what I had nearly tripped over. The missing half of the body was right in front of me. I stepped back to get away from the body but I lost my footing. I felt my body falling and tried to reach for something to catch myself but there was nothing. I did manage to tuck my head in as I rolled down the steep hill.

When I landed I was too shocked to move. I didn't know if anything was broke and for a moment I didn't want to find out.

"Thea?" Scott yelled running over to the embankment that I fell over. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what had scared me so bad. "Holy shit…are you ok?"

I slowly began to move my arms and legs. When those things seemed to be working ok I decided it was safe to stand. "Yeah, nothing major," I called up to him.

Scott slowly climbed down the hill and managed to do it a little more gracefully then I had.

"Come on let's get out of here, I'll come back for my inhaler tomorrow," Scott said.

I nodded and began to walk. We took no more than five steps when both of us stopped dead in our tracks. "Was that a growl?" I asked Scott.

I turned around to see Scott looking behind us. He wasn't moving a muscle.

He didn't even have time to answer me before a low growl sounded from the trees ahead.

I didn't even need to imagine what that animal could have been because whatever it was dove out of the trees right for Scott.

It was dark so the only thing I could see was that it was large, covered in fur and it had red eyes.

The creature growled as it came at Scott. I tried to grab him but the beast knocked me backwards onto the ground.

The attack was over before I had time to really blink. When the beast took off Scott yelled at me to run.

I took off in the same direction as Scott. Neither of us stopped running. I managed to not fall, which is a miracle and when we finally made it out of the woods and to the main road I stopped short because I saw the oncoming car. However, Scott didn't see the car coming and kept going. I grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the way just as the car whizzed by honking its horn.

"Holy crap!" I yelled. "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know," Scott said wincing as he lifted his shirt up to reveal a rather large bite mark.

"Oh my God Scott, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No, let's just get home," Scott said. "If my mom finds out she'll kill me."

"Seriously Scott I think you need to have that looked at," I said.

" Look I'll clean it when I get home now let's go," he said as he started to walk.

"Fine," I agreed. I started after him. Not even ten feet down the road we both stopped as we heard a long howl. Scott instantly grabbed my hand and pulled me along in a steady walk.

We didn't stop and Scott didn't let go of my hand till we got to my house. We both said goodnight and I went straight inside. As soon as I shut the door to my room I callapsed onto my bed. I heard my door swing open and looked up to see that Stiles had barged in.

"Knock Stiles!" I yelled.

"Where have you been?" He said

"Where have I been? Stiles…seriously?" I grabbed a pillow from my bed and chucked it at him. He side stepped it easily. "You left me and Scott out in the middle of the woods, without a flashlight, to be attacked by some wolf!"

"Wait…attacked?" Stiles looked at me worried. "Are you and Scott ok?"

"I'm fine, Scott was bitten though," I told him.

"Well it wasn't a wolf that attacked you guys," Stiles said. "They aren't native to California anymore."

I walked towards Stiles and began to push him out of my room. "Listen Stiles I'm tired, and little pissed at you for leaving me in the woods. So I would greatly appreciate it if you left me alone so I can take a shower and go to bed."

Stiles looked at me, "Thea wait…"

"Oh and by the way, I found that other half of the body you were looking for," I added before shutting the door in his face.

_Oh that felt good._

School has never really been my thing and after missing 3 months of school last year after the car accident I was rather behind in my classes. I had tried to catch up but I just couldn't seem to get ahead and unfortunately I had to repeat my junior year.

I guess I should count my lucky stars for even being alive and able to go to school at all. No one knows how I even survived the crash. I didn't walk out unscathed. My right leg had to have some extensive reconstruction work done on it. But I'm alive and I am able to walk and run pretty normal. I have bad days when there is some pain in that leg but the doctors say it will ache and pain for the rest of my life. I guess it's a small price to pay.

I manage to make it through my first two classes without much of a problem. However, landing Jackson Whitmore as a lab partner in Chemistry class sucked. Mr. Harris really hated me.

The look on Jackson's face when I sat beside him showed me that he was just as thrilled as I was. I had never really associated with Jackson all that much. We both run in different crowds but I never liked his attitude. The whole 'I'm superior to anyone who doesn't have money' attitude wasn't attractive in my book. No matter how great a guys biceps are.

"I seriously hope you don't bring down my grade," I joked with him.

"Me…bring down your grade?" he laughed. "Right."

I smiled slightly. I had officially broken the ice between us.

"Look I know I'm not the best with this whole school thing," I confessed to him. "But I seriously need to pass this class in order to be a senior next year." He looked at me and for once it was a sincere look. He sighed the nodded.

"Alright well let's get started." I picked up a beaker that had some blue liquid in it. "Ok so what are we mixing again?"

He sighed and picked up several chemicals that were in glass beakers and began mixing them. "How about you just watch."

"Sounds like a plan" I smiled.

_Perhaps this paring wouldn't be so bad after all_, I thought.

At lunch I joined Scott and Stiles. Scott was going on about the new girl, Allison Argent, who I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet. I knew absolutely nothing about her, except the rumor that was floating around that she was hot.

"Hey Thea, you coming to watch tryouts?" Stiles asked.

"Do you really want me too?" I asked them.

"Yes," Stiles said.

"You can be our cheerleader," Scott added.

I glared at both of them as they laughed. "Do I look like a cheerleader to you?"

"No," Stiles shot at me.

I picked up a grape form my lunch tray and threw it at his face. When it hit him in the nose Scott and I laughed.

"Not funny," Stiles said to us both.

"Come on Thea, you can be my good luck charm," Scott said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I'll be there. Besides I wouldn't miss you two making fools of yourself for anything."

Lacrosse tryouts have always been somewhat of a large school event. A lot of people gathered on the bleachers to watch the event.

By the time I had gotten to the field the bleachers were nearly full. The only open spot that I saw was next to who I presumed to be the new girl and Lydia Martin. I sighed and made the climb, sitting next to the new girl.

"Hi" Allison smiled.

"I'm Thea," I offered.

"I'm Allison."

I smiled. "Hello Lydia."

Lydia looked at me briefly but never said a word.

I smiled to myself. Lydia doesn't like me because I refuse to worship the ground she walks on. I just sort of ignored her and she in return ignored me. It was a arrangement we had worked out.

I looked back onto the field and saw Scott heading towards the goal. _Oh boy_, I thought, _this cannot be good._

I had watched the boys practice all summer long and the one thing Scott was truly terrible at was goalie. My hopes of Scott at least making first sub was slowly diminishing. All hope for my brother was already lost. He was destined to be benched his whole lacrosse career but Scott had potential and I think he deserved to at least play one game this season.

"Who's that?" I heard Allison ask Lydia, nodding towards Scott.

"Hmm…I'm not too sure who that is," Lydia replied.

I rolled my eyes. "His name is Scott McCall," I told Allison, "And he's been going to school with you since kindergarten," I informed Lydia.

Lydia of course acted as if I hadn't spoken a word. "Why do you ask Allsion?" she smiled.

"Oh he's in my English class…" was all Allison said.

I put my focus back on the field and watched Scott take the first ball to the head.

_Yeah_, I thought. _Hope is definitely diminishing._

But my hope was soon replenished when Scott managed to catch the next ball. And the next, and the next.

"He seems like he's good," Allison commented.

"Yes," Lydia agreed. "Very good."

And just like that Lydia Martin acted as if she knew who Scott McCall was.

I looked back at Scott. "Too good," I whispered to myself.

I held my breath as Jackson stepped forward to shoot the next ball. There was no way Scott could block a shot from the captain of the team. It just wasn't possible. Jackson was the best player that Beacon Hills had. And as much as I hated to admit it myself, Jackson was really good at just about any sport.

But when I saw the ball connect with Scott's net I was in utter shock.

Everyone began cheering, even Lydia stood and yelled, despite the glares from Jackson.

_No way did that just happen_, I thought. _It just wasn't possible._

I met the boys at the Jeep after they showered off. I had promised Scott I would go and help look for his inhaler.

We parked on the same trail we did last night and headed in the same direction we found the body. Stiles of course agreed to come so he could possibly get a glance at the body that we saw.

While we were walking I decided to ask Scott about his sudden ability to play lacrosse.

"I don't know what it was but it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and that's not the only weird thing," Scott said as we moved closer to our destination. "I hear stuff that I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things…"

"Smell things?" Stiles asked. "Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum you have in your pocket," Scott answered.

"I don't have any mint mojito…"Stiles trailed off as he pulled a piece of gum from his pocket.

"So all of this started with that bite?" I asked Scott.

"Maybe it's an infection and my body is flooding with adrenalin right before it goes into shock," Scott said.

"You know I've heard of this," Stiles said. "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

I looked at my brother skeptically.

"Yeah," he replied. "Yeah I think it's called… Lycanthropy."

I rolled my eyes. _Seriously?_ Ever since I could remember my bother has been obsessed with the supernatural.

"What's that?" Scott asked worriedly. "Is it bad?"

"Oh yeah it's the worse," I chimed in. "Only happens once a month."

Scott now looked confused. "Once a month?"

"Mhm…on the night of the full moon," Stiles then began to howl.

Scott playfully shoved Stiles back and I laughed pretty hard.

"Hey you're the one that heard a wolf howling," Stiles added.

"We both heard it Stiles," I said as we continued to walk.

"Guys there could be something seriously wrong with me," Scott sounded pretty worried still.

"I know," Stiles said. "You're a werewolf!"

I glared at Stiles. "Knock it off Stiles."

"Ok," Stiles said. "Obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's the full moon."

Scott chose to ignore my brother while he stopped and looked around. "I could have sworn this was it."

I looked around as well. "Yeah, the deer came from that direction," I pointed, "and we saw the body right here."

"I dropped my inhaler somewhere around here," Scott said looking and kicking things on the ground.

"Maybe the killer came and moved the body," I suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler," Scott said as he continued to look on the ground. "Those things are like eighty bucks."

I started to look on the ground trying to help Scott out. I decided maybe to look further up ahead in case the inhaler went flying.

I was in the zone of looking for this inhaler I didn't even notice that someone stood only a couple feet away from me.

When I looked up I saw a guy and tall, dark and handsome were the only words that popped into my head, but only after I managed to get my heart rate under control. He has seriously scared the crap out of me.

I felt someone's hand pull me back a little. I looked over to see Stiles playing protective brother or at least trying.

"What are you doing here?" the guy asked. "Huh…this is private property."

"Uh sorry man," Stiles spoke up. "We didn't know."

"Yeah we were just looking for my friend's inhaler," I said. "He dropped it the other night, have you seen it?"

The guy looked straight at me. I mean seriously starred at me. Not like the creepy Edward Cullen stare but it was certainly intense.

"Just forget it guys," Scott said.

Before we could all turn to leave the guy took something out of his pocket and tossed it at Scott, who caught it with ease. Scott then revealed it to be his inhaler.

Then without a word the guy turned and walked away.

"Alright come on, I've got to get to work," Scott said as he turned to walk away.

"Guys do you know who that was?" Stiles asked.

Scott and I both shook our heads.

"That was Derek Hale," Stiles informed us. "He's only a few years older than us."

"Oh yeah," I remembered him. "Isn't he the one whose family was killed in that house fire?"

Stiles nodded.

"What's he doing back here?" Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged.

"Come on you two, I'm late," I said. "I promised Jackson I would meet him at the Diner."

Both boys looked at me with funny expressions.

"Jackson?" Scott asked.

"As in Jackson Whitmore?" asked Stiles.

"Yes," I said. "We're lab partners remember?"

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and started my walk back to the truck.

Jackson and I had agreed to meet up at Stella's Diner in town to go over our lab report. This mainly consisted of me sitting across from him, drinking a chocolate milkshake and trying to keep my eyes open. That last part was a very complicated task. I really was trying to pay attention but I hated chemistry. It was my worst subject.

It didn't help matters when the door to the diner opened and in walked Derek Hale.

_No way_, I thought. _Twice in one day?_

I watched him walk straight up to the counter and order his food.

I couldn't help but stare. I mean, no girl could resist. He was gorgeous. That perfect hair and perfect body was enough to distract any straight girl and…I am definitely straight. If I had ever had an confusion in my life Derek Hale certainly would of straightened that out.

My eyes travelled down his body and back up. When my eyes landed back on his face I realized that he was staring at me as well.

I quickly averted my eyes and I felt my cheeks flush.

_Shit, did he see me starring?_

I glanced back at him quickly. He was still starring.

_Definitely saw me_, I thought.

There was something in his eyes that sent a shiver down my spine. It wasn't fear, I knew that. But there was something different in his eyes.

"Earth to Thea," I heard Jackson's voice.

I broke my stare with Mr. Dark and Mysterious, and turned back to Jackson.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the shortest attention span ever?" Jackson asked.

"ADHD," I told him, "forgot to take my meds."

Jackson shook his head. "Tell you what, I'll write the lab report myself if you can tell me what's up with McCall?"

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"How the hell did McCall catch all those balls today in tryouts?" He asked more irritated.

"He's been practicing all summer," I told him. "Maybe he's gotten really good."

"No, I'm team captain," he said. "I know how terrible he was last year. So what is it, drugs?"

I laughed. "Scott doesn't do drugs."

"Whatever," Jackson got up grabbing his bag. "You know I'll find out eventually."

With that said he walked away.

"Hey," I called after him.

He stopped and turned around.

"You're still doing that report right?" I smiled.

Jackson rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked out of the diner.

I sighed taking another drink of my milkshake. I glanced up at Derek who had been handed his takeout in a paper bag. He handed the waitress a twenty and walked out of the diner.

I looked at the time on my phone. It was 6:30. Scott got off of work at 7 and I figured that was a good time to talk to him about his new found 'gifts' so I downed the rest of my milkshake, threw some money on the table and left for my walk across town to Dr. Deaton's veterinarian clinic.

I however didn't count on the rain that began pouring only a minute after I left. I only had on a thin sweatshirt, which I hugged closer to my body as I picked up my speed.

The car horn startled me at first. I stopped walking and looked over at the road and saw a dark Comoro pull to a stop only a foot away from me. The window of the car rolled down enough to show me that it was Derek Hale.

"Get in," he said.

Normally I wouldn't accept a ride form a stranger but it was pouring rain and I still had quite a few blocks to go before reaching my destination. Plus it was Derek Hale. He was gorgeous!

I ran around to the passenger's side door and got in. After I closed the door I looked at Derek.

"Thanks," I smiled. "I'm Thea by the way."

"Derek," he said.

"I know who you are," I told him.

"Where too?" he asked.

"The vet clinic," I said. "It's about 4 blocks up."

"Yeah I know where it's at," he said.

I nodded as Derek started to drive.

Silence had never really been my thing. "So how does it feel to be back in town?"

Derek shrugged, "Mixed feelings I guess."

"Right, that was a stupid question," I said. "I'm sorry about your family."

"It was a long time ago," he replied.

"Not long enough though," I commented. "Never is."

I knew all too well what it was like to lose someone you loved.

Derek glanced at me. "You're the Sheriff's daughter right?"

"Yeah that's me, the Sheriff's daughter," I said.

"And Scott McCall's friend?" he added.

"Guess I'm known as that now too," I rolled my eyes.

"Look you should really watch out for your friend," he said.

"What do you mean?"

Derek pulled into Dr. Deaton's parking lot. After he put the car in park he looked over at me.

"If you notice some weird things happening to Scott you need to let me know," Derek glanced down at my cell phone that lay on my lap. He snatched it up before I could stop him and started to add his number to my contacts. "You call me if anything weird happens."

"Ok what's weird is some guy I just met today telling me that I need to watch my friend," I snatched my phone back.

I started to get out but Derek caught my arm.

"You'll understand soon and when you do, I'm going to be the only one who can help Scott," Derek said.

"Help him with what?"

"You'll see," Derek let go of my arm and I opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind me.

I caught a glimpse of Allison getting into her car. She waved as she drove past me, pulling out of the parking lot.

When Scott saw me he smiled. "Hey," he said. "What are you doing here? And who dropped you off?"

"No one," I said, deciding not to tell him because I didn't want to have to explain that one to Stiles. "I see Allison came by."

"Yeah, I got a date to that party on Friday," he said.

"Nice going dude," I smiled.

"Is that why you came here?" Scott asked, "To harass me about Allison?"

"No actually," I said. "I wanted to see how your side was doing."

I watched as Scott lifted his shirt to reveal his side.

Nothing was there.

"What?" I questioned.

"Yeah I went to clean it earlier and it was healed."

"That's…weird" I said thinking about what Derek had said.

"Yeah it must have not been as bad as we thought," Scott said putting his shirt down.

"Yeah," I nodded but I wasn't convinced.

"Come on," Scott said. "I've locked up already. I'll give you a ride home."

"Ok," I smiled.

I debated all night on whether I should tell Derek or not. Scott's sudden athletic ability mixed with the disappearing wound was extremely weird. Then again I did spend a good chunk of the night debating on whether or not to take my Adderall. I thought this could be part of my over active brain. By 7am I had successfully fallen asleep at my desk. The only reason I even got up for school was because Stiles pounded on my door to let me know he was leaving in 15 minutes. I lifted my head up from my desk, wiping the drool from my mouth. I realized that I didn't have enough time to even shower so I quickly changed my clothes pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I took my mass of curly hair and put it in a messy bun and after throwing on a little extra deodorant I grabbed my bag. I glanced down at the bottle of pills once more. I shook my head, deciding against it so I threw them into my desk drawer and raced out to meet Stiles.

School was definitely a drag. On the up side Jackson had written the lab report and put both of our names on it. However when he handed it into the teacher, Mr. Harris glanced at me.

"I certainly hope you put forth some effort into this Ms. Stilinski.

"Of course I did," I smiled looking at Jackson. "Right Jackson?"

"We did it together Mr. Harris," Jackson smiled up at him.

Mr. Harris took one more look at me before moving on.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"You owe me," Jackson said turning his attention to his book.

I smiled to myself. The rest of the school day went by without a hitch. I had decided I would once again watch the lacrosse tryouts in hopes that my suspicions of Scott would be proven wrong. Maybe he had really improved over the summer, I told myself.

I found Scott near the bleachers so I went over to wish him luck but Stiles interrupted.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled. "You are never going to believe this. The fiber analysis came back from the lab on the hair they collected on the dead girl. You are never going to believe what it was…"

"I got to go dude," Scott shook his head and ran over to the rest of the team.

"A Wolf," Stiles shook his head.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Stiles shrugged and then ran to join his teammates.

Wolf? Seriously? A wolf bit Scott and then mysteriously the next day it's all healed? Yeah there was definitely something weird going on here.

I managed to find a seat in the bleacher away from Lydia this time. Allison soon joined me as the boys began to play.

I watched as the ball was thrown towards Scott and he caught it with ease. He started to run, dodging the first player but Jackson came out of nowhere and tackled Scott to the ground.

"Ouch," I winced.

"That had to hurt," Allison nodded.

The next play Scott and Jackson played off against one another. The whistle blew and Scott got the ball with ease and began to run dodging ever player with grace. When he was just a few feet in front of the goal three players came out of know where. I thought for sure Scott was going to be crushed. Pure shock was plastered on my face as I watched Scott jump over all three players, flip in mid air and land on his feet. The ball sailed into the goal with ease.

"Holy shit," I shook my head.

Everyone jumped and cheered.

"Does Scott do gymnastics?" Allison asked.

"Nope, never in his life," I shook my head.

"Wow," Allison smiled. "He's really good."

Scott was called over to the coach and after he was announced as the first starting player everyone jumped and cheered louder.

Something was definitely wrong here.

Friday came soon enough. I had spent all week researching everything I could find on Lycanthropy. That led to a number of different websites, including a few Wikipedia sites (which I know they aren't reliable but they seriously have a ton of information on there). It wasn't until I was reading about werewolves in movies and came across Twilight, that I realized what I was doing.

Werewolves aren't real? What was I doing? They were just fictional creatures in movies and books. I turned off my computer and collapsed on my bed. This was nuts. I was nuts.

My head shot up when I heard a loud thud coming from Stiles' room. I jumped up from my bed and ran to his room.

"Stiles?" I called from outside his room. I opened his door and I heard Scott say something about going to the party no matter what. When he came out and saw me he stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said and continued to leave.

I walked into Stile's room and saw him picking up his computer chair. There on the back were actual claw marks.

"Holy shit," I said.

"Are best friend is a werewolf," Stiles said.

"I know…" I said.

"What? Wait you believe me?" Stiles asked shocked. "How did you know?"

"Yeah I believe you, I've been researching all week," I told him. "I'm not blind. Scotts been acting weird all week and when you said a wolf attacked him I figured something weird was going on."

"Me too!" He said.

"What the hell do we do now?" I asked. "The full moon is tonight."

"We have to go to that party."

I went back to my room to get ready for the party. I grabbed my phone and immediately brought up Derek's name. After debating for several minutes I finally sent him a text telling him about the party tonight and how I think Scott needs his help.

Then I went to my closet to try and pull an outfit together for tonight.

The party was well on its way by the time Stiles and I got there. I immediately grabbed a red solo cup of full of something that was a little too sweet for my taste. There was a hint of Hawaiian punch but the liquor seemed to be the main flavor. I looked around and didn't see Scott right away so I decided to head to the dance floor. I figured I should at least have a little fun while trying to find Scott. After a few dance partners and a few drinks later I finally spotted Scott on the dance floor with Allison. However He had seemed a little tense. I looked around and finally found what was causing it. I spotted Derek Hale standing off to the side.

I looked up at Danny who happened to be my current dance partner and smiled. "I'm going to get another drink."

I walked over to the drink table and grabbed another cup and took a gulp. Then I moved over to where I had seen Derek, but he wasn't there anymore.

I sighed and decided that I would go find Danny again since he seemed to be the only guy at the party who actually had some dance moves.

When I turned around I ran right into a rather rock hard chest. I stumbled back and would have fallen on my ass if Derek wouldn't have caught me.

"Had enough to drink?" He smiled.

"I can hold my liquor," I smiled.

"I don't doubt that."

"You're here for Scott aren't you?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I know what he is…"I said. "I just can't figure out if you're one too."

Derek didn't say anything but he stepped closer. "What do you think?"

"I think…"suddenly my mind seemed rather foggy."I think…and this might be the booze talking, but I think you are…gorgeous."

Derek gave her a rather amused look but before he could respond his head shot up and he was looking in the direction where Scott was last seen dancing with Allison.

I looked over and saw Scott doubled over in pain. Then I saw him take off through the house. When I looked back over at Derek he was gone too.

I quickly stumbled over to Allison.

"Do you know what happened to Scott?" She asked.

"He wasn't feeling good before you guys came out. He didn't want to cancel," I lied.

"Well he was my ride home…"Allison said.

We both ran through the house and out front just in time to see Stiles drive off and Scott's car was missing.

"Now what?" Allison said.

"Hey I'm stuck too, Stiles was my ride," I shook my head.

"You ladies need a ride?"

I turned around and saw Derek standing there.

"Who are you?" Allison asked.

"This is Derek," I said. "He's a mutual friend of mine and Scott's."

"I'm Allison."

"Yeah, I know who you are," Derek said. He motioned to his Comoro. "Go ahead and get in."

Allison climbed into the back of the car and I jumped into the front seat.

I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Stiles.

**-I'll come back and get you when I find out if Scott's ok.**

**-Don't bother, getting a ride home from Derek.**

I put my phone in my pocket.

Allison gave Derek directions to her house and ten minutes later we pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride," Allison smiled. "Thea are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine, goodnight Allison."

After waving goodbye Derek pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the direction of my house.

I couldn't resist asking the questions that were flooding my head.

"So if you're like Scott why isn't the full moon affecting you?" I asked.

"Oh it does. I just know how to control it," he said.

"Were you the one who bit Scott?"

Derek looked over at me. "Where do you live?"

"No I want an answer."

"Fine I'll just drop you off at the police station, I'm sure your dad would be really happy to see his 16 year old daughter right now."

"I'm almost 18," I corrected him. "124 West Stephen Street."

Derek smiled and shook his head.

After another minute of silence I decided to ask one more question.

"Is Scott going to be ok?"

Derek pulled into my driveway and after putting the car into park he looked at me. "Lookm getting bitten either turns you or it kills you. What you saw tonight was the beginning of the change. He's going to be just fine."

"You promise? He's not going to go ripping peoples' heads off or anything right?"

"I certainly hope not. I'll look after him."

I nodded.

"Need help getting inside?" he asked.

I laughed. "Please…you should see me climb the trellis while extremely intoxicated. I'm pretty talented you know."

"How about we stick to the front door tonight?" Derek shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

I got out of the car and shut the door and walked up to my house. I heard the car drive off after I had gotten into the house and shut the door.

I managed to get myself up the stairs and into the shower where I stood under the hot water for awhile because I was too dizzy to move. I clearly under estimated how much I drank at the party. When I felt decent enough I managed to get out of the shower and pulled on some of Stiles old sweatpants that I stole and a tank top. I picked up my phone and realized that Stiles had called my at least 15 times.

I honestly didn't want to call him back because I was pissed at him for leaving me at the party. When Stiles' name flashed across the screen I rolled my eyes and answered.

"What?"

"Thank God!" he yelled.

"What is your problem?"

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"Where have I been?" I yelled. "You're the jackass that left me drunk and alone!"

"Did he touch you?" Stiles asked.

"What? Did who touch me?"

"Derek, did he hurt you?"

"No, he just gave Allison and me a ride home. He made sure I was ok, unlike my brother."

"Ok I know I screwed up but Scott was turning what was I supposed to do? And Derek is the one who bit Scott and killed that girl in the woods."

"What?"

"And Scott is missing."

"What!"

"He turned and then jumped out his window and took off, I'm going to go look for him."

"Look just come home, we are no use to him right now, we'll go out after getting some sleep," I said.

"Ok. You're right. I'm on my way," he said. "And I'm really glad you're ok Thea. You know I love you."

"I know."

"And if something would of happened to you I would of melted all the good silver in the house to avenge your death," he added.

"I love you too."

Stiles and I woke up at the butt crack of dawn to go and look for Scott. I took out my phone and saw a text from Derek telling me that Scott was ok and where we could pick him up.

We found him exactly where Derek said he would be. We stopped the car and I jumped into the back to allow Scott to get in.

Scott didn't even say anything at first. But after a few minutes he broke the silence.

"You know what the worse part of this is?"

"If you say Allison I'm going to punch you," Stiles said.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Look I told her you weren't feeling good. Just tell her you got sick."

"Or you could tell her the truth and ravel in the fact that you're a freaking werewolf!" Stiles said a little too enthusiastically.

Scott didn't find that amusing.

"Hey were going to get through this," I said. "I promise Stiles and I will be here for you. We'll chain you up on full moons if we have too."

"Yeah and feed you live mice, we had a Boa once, we could do it," Stiles said.

Scott cracked a smile.

"You can say that we're the best its ok you know…" I laughed.

"You guys are really awesome," Scott said.

Monday came around and I stood outside the school with Stiles watching Scott trying to explain Friday night to Allison.

"She's smiling that's a good sign right?" Stiles asked.

"I would say so," I said.

We both watch as Allison waved goodbye and walked towards an SUV. I watched as a middle aged man got out of the driver's seat walked over and greeted Allison.

"Must be her father," I said to Stiles.

After Allison was inside the car Scott who had started to walk away turned back around to wave to Allison. I watched as he froze. His body tensed.

Mr. Argent smiled and waved at him, Scott barely waved back. Once the car was out of sight Scott walked up to us, the look of shock was rather readable on his face.

"Did she say no?" Stiles asked.

"No, she said yes but…"

"Scott what's wrong?" I asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You remember me telling you guys about the hunters?"

"Yes…" Stiles and I nodded.

"Her dad's one of them," Scott said. "He's the one who shot me."

Oh shit. This was not good.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Season 1 episode 2- Second Chance at First Line

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank those who have followed/favorites. I really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy this story because I have had so much fun writing it! I would also like to say comments/reviews are great as well! **

**I forgot to add something in the first chapter…I don't own Teen Wolf obviously. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story! **

**Ok so here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Again ignore any grammar/spelling mistakes I literally didn't get to read this chapter over very well because I work a lot. I wanted to make sure that I posted it today so I wouldn't keep anyone waiting. Plus I know that if I don't keep to a schedule of once a week I won't ever post anything. **

**So enough rambling, here is the next chapter. If you don't like it then don't read it. I write purely for my own happiness (I'm selfish that way) :) **

**Enjoy!**

I couldn't believe what Scott had said. The Argents were werewolf hunters? Scott was having some seriously bad luck right now.

"Look Scott I'm sorry about all this but if we don't get to practice, Coach is going to make us run the entire time," Stiles said.

Reluctantly, Scott followed Stiles into the school.

Instead of waiting around the school for Stiles I decided to dig a little deeper into this whole hunter business. The only person I knew to go to was Derek. I didn't know if I should even trust him after Friday night. Scott and Stiles were positive that he was the one who killed that girl in the woods and they think he turned Scott. But my gut told me differently. I really wasn't convinced that he was the one who did that, although I had no answers as to who did it exactly. The only thing I knew for sure was that Derek knew more information when it came to the whole werewolf universe that I've suddenly found myself in.

I decided to just take the trip through the reserve. I knew it was the quickest way to get there. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to find the house. I walked up to the old burnt down remains. I had never seen the house before. Sure I had heard about it but I had never actually gone to the house myself.

Starring at the charred remains brought reality to me. Derek Hale's family died in that house. It saddened me to think about losing everyone to something so awful. One minute his family was there and the next…they were just gone.

I sighed and stepped up onto the porch. I didn't know if Derek would actually be here but I figured this was the only place that had any connection with him. I starred at the door debating if I should knock. It was a house still…right?

I raised my hand but jumped a mile when I heard Derek's voice.

"Looking for me?"

I turned around quickly grabbing my chest. "Shit…you should really stop sneaking up on people."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can't a girl come for some friendly conversation?" I asked smiling innocently.

Derek stood before me. His face was like a stone statue, unmoving and rather serious.

I rolled my eyes. "Look I came to ask you about the Argents."

"Why exactly should I tell you anything?" He asked taking a step closer to me.

I took an unconscious step back before answering, "Look Scott just found out his girlfriend's family are werewolf hunters. I'm trying to be a good friend and help him out."

"You want to help him?" Derek asked and I nodded. "Then help him stay away from them."

"Well I don't think that's going to be very easy considering he's head over heels for Allison," I pointed out.

Derek shook his head in frustration. "You know what would really help Scott? Control. If he can't control his wolf then he might as well sign his own death certificate because as soon as the Argents find out their daughter is dating a werewolf what do you think is going to happen?"

"Then you have to help him," I said.

"He made it pretty clear that he didn't want my help," Derek pointed out. "Why should I try?"

"Look this is your fault!" My frustration level was nearing its limit.

Derek's demeanor changed. He became tense and he took another step towards me. "My fault?"

I swallowed hard and took a step back again. I felt the wall of the house hit my back which meant there was nowhere else to move too. Derek saw that and took the opportunity to get in my face.

"You really believe this is my fault?" He asked.

"Isn't it?"

Derek didn't say anything for a minute as we stood face to face. After a few awkward moments of silence he stepped back and his faced softened.

"Look if you get Scott to come to me, I'll help him."

"Really?"

"In the mean time keep him as calm as possible," Derek added. "It'll keep him more in control."

"That's not going to be easy," I snorted. "He made first line on the lacrosse team. It's like one of the most violent sports out there."

"He can't play."

"Oh then you tell him that because I am not about to have that conversation with him."

"Fine," Derek nodded.

Silence fell over both of us for a minute. I glanced at my phone and saw that practice was almost over and I probably wouldn't make it back in time for a ride home.

_Guess I'm walking_.

"I should probably go," I walked around Derek and stepped off the porch.

"Wait!" Derek called after me.

I turned around, "what?"

"You walked here?" he asked and I nodded. "Don't you ever drive?"

I smiled. "Well considering I wreck the only car my dad bought me over a year ago, no. I don't drive anymore."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'll take you home."

I sat at my desk trying to concentrate on my English homework. I had been failing at that for the last hour and had decided to break out some nail polish to touch up my nails. I mean who could concentrate on homework when there are werewolves running around your hometown?

My concentration was demolished completely when Stiles came busting through my bedroom door.

"Thea!" he yelled.

"Knock!" I yelled.

"Thea…"

"Knock," I repeated without even looking up from my nails.

"Seriously?" I heard Stiles walk back to my door and knock.

I looked up smiling, "yes Stiles you can come in."

"Derek just showed up at Scott's house and threatened him. He told him he can't play in the game on Saturday," Stiles informed me.

"Well I hate to break it to you but I agree with Derek," I told him. "Scott shouldn't play until he has control. He could hurt someone or he could attract too much attention to himself, which is something he doesn't need right now considering what Allison's family does for a living."

Stiles thought a minute, "I agree with you totally."

"Why do you suddenly agree with Derek and I?"

"I'm not agreeing with Derek, I'm agreeing with you… Scott nearly killed me today during practice."

"What?" I sat up immediately. "What are you talking about?"

"I forgot to tell you," Stile said, "today during practice Scott let his wolf side take out Jackson on the field and he nearly wolfed out in front of everyone. Then he almost killed me in the locker room. Thank God for fire extinguishers."

"Is Jackson ok?" I asked.

"Since when are you concerned about Jackson?"

"Since I'm now counting on him to get me through chemistry so I can finish High School," I said.

"He's fine, just a separated shoulder. We don't know if he going to be able to play in Saturday's game."

"Well that's good that it's not something more severe, which proves my point about Scott not playing in the game Saturday. He could kill someone on that field if he loses control," I shook my head. "We can't let him play."

"I don't think he's going to listen to us or Derek," Stile said.

I sighed in frustration. "Stiles I've had enough werewolf talk for one night…get out so I can concentrate."

"Oh yeah, you seemed to of messed up a nail or two," Stiles pointed. "You should be a little more careful."

I picked up my book that I was supposed to be reading for English and chucked it across the room aiming at Stiles' head. It missed by half an inch as Stiles shut my door behind him.

_Brothers…can't live with them…nope that's it. You can't live with them,_ I shook my head.

I started to go back to painting my nails but a sudden noise outside my open window stopped me.

"Hello?" I called out. I slowly got up from my desk and walked over to my window.

My heart was going about a million beats per second as I approached it. "Is someone there?"

As I peeked out the window I realized there wasn't anything there.

_Yeah you're just a giant baby_, I told myself. I went to shut my window, but when a hand reached through the window and grabbed my wrist I let out a small scream.

Derek Hale climbed through my window.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

I had hoped that Stiles had his music up loud enough not to hear my scream because I didn't want to have to explain why Derek Hale was in my bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've come looking for a 'friendly conversation,'" he smiled.

"Well can you at least stop scaring the hell out of me?"

Derek shook his head. "It's kind of entertaining."

"I thought you were at Scott's?" I asked. "At least that's what Stiles said. Did you really have to threaten him?"

Derek seemed to consider what I asked for a few seconds. "Yeah…I think it was pretty effective."

"Look you don't have to be such a jerk all the time."

"If Scott shifts he exposes not only himself but all werewolves," Derek said. "I would be the least of his problems. The threat was only a tool to get him to listen."

"I understand but maybe next time, try to be a little…nicer" I shrugged,

"Fine, I'll try but no promises," Derek agreed.

"I'll take what I can get right now," I sighed. "Did you climb all the way up here to fight with me?"

"No," Derek said. "I came up here to scare the hell out of you."

Derek said nothing more. He merely smiled and then jumped back out my window.

I really didn't know what to think of Mr. Dark and Brooding. There was something about him that I found attractive. It wasn't just his good looks, because the guy was definitely gorgeous, but there was something else. Something that I couldn't quite put my finger on yet.

Scott was having trouble getting Coach to understand that he couldn't play in the game. Everyone was giving him a hard time, which included Lydia Martin.

During our shared math class I watched Lydia and Scott standing at the board trying to solve an equation. I could see that Lydia was giving Scott a piece of her mind about him not playing in the game and when she flawlessly finished her problem and took her seat she left Scott standing in her dust.

When lunch finally came around Stiles and I stood behind Scott in line as he vented about not being able to play in the game.

"He's going to bench me for the season," Scott said. "And my mom took off of work just to come see me play and Allison is going to be there…I have to play."

"Calm down we'll think of something," Stiles reassured him.

"Just relax Scott, we don't want you wolfing out in the cafeteria," I added.

"Look we'll take care of Derek," Stiles said.

"Wait…Derek?" I asked confused as we sat down at a table.

"He killed that girl in the woods," Stiles told me.

"And he threatened Allison," Scott said.

"Wait we don't know he actually killed that girl," I asked, "and why would he threaten Allison?"

"Her jacket," Scott nodded towards Allison. "It's the same one he baited me with in the woods on the full moon. Allison found it in her locker. I know it was a message to me."

I rolled my eyes. "He could just be doing something nice?"

"No," Scott shook his head. "Look I'll be back next period. I've got something I need to do."

Scott took off leaving Stiles and I at the lunch table.

"He's going to see Derek isn't he?" I asked.

"Probably."

I grabbed my giant chocolate chip cookie off my tray and stood up. "Give me your keys."

"No," Stiles shook his head.

"Seriously? You're going to make me walk all the way to Derek's?"

"You shouldn't be going there anyway," Stiles pointed out.

"Who do you think is going to make sure they don't kill each other?" I said.

"Answer is still no."

I sighed in frustration and simply turned and ran out of the cafeteria. I guess I was going to hijack a bike on my way out of the school.

By the time I got close enough to Derek's house Scott and Derek were already yelling at each other.

"What if you shift in front of everyone?" Derek asked. He held Scott's lacrosse stick in his hands. "All of this,' Derek extended his claws and proceeded to rip through the netting, "falls apart."

Derek threw the lacrosse stick back at Scott and he caught it with ease. Of course by the time that happened Derek had disappeared.

I watched as Scott rode off, obviously mad. I decided I would just stay quiet and not say anything to him so I kept hiding behind the tree.

"You seriously like stalking my house don't you?"

I turned and saw Derek standing two feet from me.

"You seriously like giving me a heart attack don't you?" I said trying to calm my nerves. "I really hate you."

"I doubt that," Derek smiled. "In fact that's not what your heart is telling me right now."

"What are you a human lie detector?"

"Yes actually," Derek said. "It's one of our many gifts. Werewolves can tell when someone is lying by listening to their heartbeat."

"Damn," I said in amazement.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we agreed you were going to be nice to Scott, not threaten his girlfriend," I said.

"I didn't threaten Allison. I simply returned her coat. It's not my fault if Scott happened to get the wrong idea from it," Derek justified.

"Right…" I shook my head. "Just be nice."

Derek sighed, "Go back to school."

Derek started to walk away.

"Hey!" I yelled after him.

Her turned around and looked at me, "You really enjoy scaring me don't you?"

Derek said nothing but he shook his head and turned back around, no doubt trying to hide his smirk.

Unfortunately peddling as fast as I could didn't get me back to school in time, this of course ended in me getting a detention. While in detention shit really hit the fan. Scott apparently had smelled human blood while he was at Derek's and they had gone to the morgue so he could get a scent for the girl's body that they found in the woods.

When I walked out of the school they were both waiting on me. They informed me that the scent was the same as the blood Scott had smelled at Derek's.

"You seriously think Derek killed that girl?" I asked as he hid behind some trees waiting for Derek to leave his house. "And now you want to go dig up a body?"

"Yes," Stiles said.

Derek finally emerged from the house. We waited for him to get into his car and drive off before we moved.

"Come on," Scott motioned for us to follow him.

He led us over to a part of the ground that had obviously been dug up recently.

"Wait something is different," Scott said.

"Look just start digging," Stiles brushed off what Scott had said.

I watched as the boys began to dig.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked.

"We get the hell out of here," Stiles replied.

"And if he catches us?" I asked.

"I have a plan for that," Stiles said. "We all run in different directions and whoever he catches first…well…"

"Great plan," I rolled my eyes.

"Your plan blows dude," Scott said.

The boys started to dig and I stood watch, hoping that Derek didn't decide to come back.

"You guys seriously need to hurry because I am not going to be caught out here!" I hissed at them.

"You know you could help us," Stiles said looking up at me.

"Yeah… this wasn't my idea," I said. "I'm not about to get my hands dirty."

A few minutes later I heard their shovels hit something. I looked down into the hole and saw them uncover a plastic bag.

Scott carefully opened the bag and I gave a little shriek when a wolf head popped out.

"Oh…that's gross," I said as I was trying not to vomit from the smell.

"I told you something was different," Scott said. "Now hurry up and cover this up and let's get the hell out of here!"

The boys started fill the hole back up as my eyes caught something strange just a few feet from the grave.

"Wait," I said. "Stiles I think you need to come look at this."

I walked over to the purple flower and Stiles followed.

"That's wolfsbane," Stiles said as he kneeled down to get a better look at it.

"What's wolfsbane?" Scott asked.

"Have you never seen The Wolfman?" Stiles asked.

"No," Scott shook his head.

"Seriously even I've seen The Wolfman and I am not really into this kind of stuff," I told him

"You are so unprepared for this," Stiles shook his head as he pulled the flower out of the ground. However the flower wasn't attached to its roots but to a thin rope. I stood back and as Stiles pulled the rope out of the ground I realized that the rope had been buried in a spiral shape around the grave.

"Uh…guys," Scott called as he looked into the grave. "Come look at this."

I walked over and peered into the grave. What used to be a wolf was now the body of the dead girl from the woods.

"Holy…"I was in shock. I couldn't believe that Derek was actually guilty. He just couldn't be.

"I think you guys need to call your dad," Scott said.

The next morning I watched as the police searched Derek Hale's property. It wasn't long before they found the freshly dug grave with the body of the dead girl and Derek was lead into a police cruiser in handcuffs.

I couldn't help but feel a bit bad about this whole situation. I felt as if we didn't have all of the pieces and that we should have talked to Derek before calling the police. There were still a lot of unanswered questions and I knew Derek was the only one who could answer them.

"I'll be right back," Stiles said as he left our hiding spot behind some bushes. He headed straight for the police cruiser that Derek was placed into.

"My brother is an idiot," I told Scott.

Not even a minute after my bother entered the car I watched as my dad threw the door to the car open and yanked my brother out and dragging him away.

I decided to take my chance while my dad was distracted and I bolted for the car. As soon as I got inside I wasted no time in questioning Derek.

"Did you do it?"

"What do you think?" he said. The look on his face told me that he wasn't very happy with me at the moment.

"I don't know," I confessed. "Part of my brain says that you're innocent…but the rational part of my brain says there is a lot of evidence to say otherwise."

"Look, don't worry about me, what's done is done," Derek said. "You need to worry about Scott. He can't play in the game tonight."

"Stiles and I have both tried," I told him. "He isn't going to listen to us. He's made up his mind that he is going to play."

"Then you're going to be looking at a bloodbath on the field and your best friend will be dead before the end of the night…"Derek's look turned rather hard.

Before I could say anything I felt a pair of hands yank me from the car.

I turned around and smiled up at my dad.

"Seriously?" He shook his head. "What is wrong with my kids? This is a crime scene."

"Sorry daddy."

"Get out of here," he said.

"Yes sir," I walked back to Scott.

I had to figure out how to stop Scott from playing tonight and I needed to find out if Derek was actually guilty of the crime that he was about to by charged with.

_I have to do everything myself_, I thought.

"Call the station," I yelled at Stiles and I stood outside the jeep. Scott had wolfed out in front of my eyes and then he bolted from the jeep because my idiotic brother decided it was ok to keep the wolfsbane that was found at Derek's in the jeep.

Scott was nowhere to be found. I had been scanning the woods and not a trace of him could be seen.

I heard Stiles fighting with the officer on the other end of the phone and after he hung up he growled in frustration.

"This is your fault," I said.

"My fault?"

"Yes, you are the one who decided it was ok to shove wolfsbane in your werewolf best friends' face!" I yelled.

"I didn't shove it in his face," Stiles argued.

"You might as well have," I retorted. "Let's just go, we have to get ready for the game tonight."

"What do we do about Scott?"

"We hope and pray he doesn't eat anyone before the game."

About an hour before the game Stiles and I received a text from Scott telling us that he was ok. That managed to stop my worrying for the moment but I knew that tonight might end horribly.

I walked up to the bleachers hoping to find a decent spot. I saw Allison smile and wave me up to where she and Lydia were sitting. Lydia of course didn't even look my way as I sat down next to her.

"Hey Thea, this is my dad," Allison pointed to the man sitting next to her. "Dad this is Thea Stilinski. She's one of Scott's friends."

"It's nice to meet you Thea," Mr. Argent nodded, smiling.

"Yes it's nice to meet you as well."

I suddenly felt rather nervous sitting next to a known werewolf hunter.

I quickly turned my attention to the field as soon as the game started.

Let's just say the game was not going very well. At first I thought Scott was taking it easy and purposely trying not to get near the ball but then it clicked. The team was purposely trying to keep the ball away from Scott. I knew that was the handy work of Jackson.

"Which ones Scott?" I heard Mr. Argent ask.

"Number 11," Allison pointed out.

"Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't touched the ball," Lydia added.

"If your boyfriend would stop playing keep away, maybe we could actually win this," I snapped at her. I knew Scott's temper was reaching its limit. I could see the glares he was giving Jackson.

"I just hope Scott's ok," Allison said. She hadn't put it together as to why her boyfriend wasn't playing well tonight.

"I just hope we're ok," Lydia said as she stood up holding up her sign that said Jackson is #1. "Allison…a little help?"

I could tell Allison didn't like holding the sign up but she reluctantly did what Lydia said. As soon as the sign was raised I saw Scott stop and look up.

_Oh this is not going to be good_, I shook my head.

I looked down at Stiles who glanced up at the sign and then at me. He was thinking the exact same thing.

The whistle blew and Scott's anger had taken control. Scott leapt over the opponent and caught the ball with ease, landing on his feet.

"Shit," I whispered to myself.

Scott dodged every player that came at him and managed to score a goal.

"Pass to McCall!" Coach screamed at his players.

I watched as a member of the opposite team purposely passed the ball to Scott. Scott took off down the field and managed to score the winning goal. Everyone stood and cheered and I immediately began to climb over people to get down to Stiles.

"Thea!" Stiles yelled.

I hugged my brother because I was happy that we had made it through the game without bloodshed. "I can't believe he did it!"

"I know!"

I looked behind Stiles to see my dad walking towards us. He didn't look happy.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked.

The news my dad gave Stiles and I was good news and bad news. As it turns out the fibers that came off of the dead girl came back belonging to an animal. So since Derek was thought to be human he was let go, which was settling in my brain as good news for some reason, even though I knew that the hair found on the dead girl could really belong to Derek. The bad news was that they identified the girl. Her name was Laura Hale, Derek's sister.

After my dad left Stiles and I took off for the locker room to find Scott. Unfortunately when we found him he was in the middle of a make out session with Allison.

"I've got to get back to my dad," Allison broke off the kiss and turned around. When she saw Stiles and I she smiled. "Hey guys."

Allison quickly exited the locker room and left us alone with Scott.

"I kissed her," Scott said in a kind of daze.

"We saw," I nodded.

"She kissed me," Scott told us.

"How does it feel?" Stiles asked.

"Good," Scott said showing us a goofy smile.

"Alright then, we'll talk to you later," Stiles tried to pull me out of the locker room but Scott stopped us.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

I sighed and told him what my dad had told us about Derek being released and Scott's goofy smile instantly disappeared.

"That's not all," Stiles said. "They ID the dead girl, it's Laura Hale, Derek's sister."

Scott looked like he had been smacked in the face.

"I told you guys I didn't think he did it," I said.

"This doesn't mean he didn't do it," Scott said. "We all know what he's capable of."

I shook my head. I just didn't believe Derek was capable of killing his sister. Something in me told me that he was still innocent.

I waited in the jeep for the boys to get showered and dressed. I turned the radio up when one of my favorite songs began to play. I naturally couldn't help but to sing along to it.

When the song ended I turned down the radio, hoping the guys would hurry up because I was starving. I hadn't been able to eat anything before the game because I was too nervous for Scott.

"You sound really good."

I turned, startled to find Derek Hale standing at the passenger side window.

"You know I am getting really sick of you just popping up everywhere," I said.

"You didn't stop him from playing," Derek said.

"Nothing happened. He controlled himself pretty good I thought," I said.

"This time…but what about next time?"

"I don't know," I said.

We both remained silent for a minute, but I naturally broke that silence.

"I'm sorry about your sister."

Derek's face showed signs of sadness.

"Was she a werewolf too?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I don't think you killed her," I said. "But who did?"

Derek looked towards the school before looking back at me. "Your brother and Scott are coming."

I looked over to see Scott and Stiles exciting the school. When I looked back to where Derek had been standing he was gone.

"I really hate when you do that," I said loud enough to know that if he was around, he heard me.

I wanted to know who killed Laura Hale. Derek seemed to be avoiding the question but I was determined to find out.

_My life is getting way too interesting for my taste_, I thought as Stiles and Scott got into the jeep.


	3. Chapter 3

Season 1 episode 3-Moonlight Goddess

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so late. Life has been busy though so some things have to take a backseat. Plus next month is NaNoWriMo and I've been preparing for that so just a warning about updates for the month of November, they might be scarce. So anyway thanks for the follow/favorites and reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked Scott as we walked through the hallway at school. Scott apparently had a dream that he wolfed out on Allison on a school bus.

"I don't know," Scott said. "I just woke up. I couldn't breathe. I never had a dream like that before."

"Really?" I asked him. Nightmares were all too familiar to me.

"I have," Stiles said. "They usually end a little bit differently."

I rolled my eyes. "Ew…"

"A, I never had a dream that gave me that much detail," Scott said, "and B, never give me that much information about you in bed."

"Yes, please," I said shaking my head. "Look Scott I know exactly how you feel. I've had a lot of nightmares that felt extremely real. But that's all they were…nightmares."

"Let me take a guess here…" Stiles looked at Scott.

"I know it had something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow," Scott said. "Like maybe I'm afraid I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"No…of course not," Stiles said very non-convincingly. "Yeah dude that's totally it."

My hand flew out and smacked Stiles in the chest. He grunted in pain and gave me a 'what the hell' kind of look.

"Scott it's going to be fine," I reassured him. "I think you're handling this amazingly. It's not like they sell a Lycanthropy for Dummies book at Barnes and Nobles."

Scott smiled at me.

I decided to take this opportunity to say something about Derek, "You know there is someone who can help you."

"Who?" Scott and Stiles both asked.

"Derek."

"Uh…have you forgotten the part about us accusing him of killing his sister and getting him thrown in jail?" Stiles said a little too loudly.

"Guys this dream felt so real," Scott continued obsessing.

"You really can't shake this nightmare can you?" I asked.

Scott shook his head.

"How real?" Stiles asked. "Like it actually happened?"

Scott and Stiles pushed the doors open that led to the back parking lot, which happened to be a short cut to our next class. They both froze in their tracks and I had to peek around them to see what was going on.

My mouth dropped when I caught sight of a school bus with its emergency door ripped off and that wasn't the only thing. The entire interior of the bus was covered in blood.

"Holy shit," I said.

Scott immediately turned around and ran back through the hallway. Stiles and I trailed behind him. We knew he was searching for Allison.

"Hey, I'm sure she's ok," Stiles tried to reassure him.

"Yeah Scott, it's probably just a coincidence," I told him.

"A seriously amazing coincidence," Stiles nodded.

"Just help me find her," Scott looked like he was about to explode at any moment.

I scanned the hallway, looking at any dark headed girl that passed me but none of them were Allison. A moment later I watched Scott lose control and his fist flew into a locker, creating a huge dent as I heard a low growl.

_Really? In school?_

"Scott?" I looked at him and his eyes seemed normal. He shook his head and started to back away from Stiles and I and that's when he collided with someone.

Relief washed over me when I realized it was Allison.

_Thank God!_

As it turns out, someone was definitely attacked last night in the bus. We all watched from the chemistry window as my dad and his deputies pulled a guy from the woods. Scott of course took this news very hard and thought he was the one who attacked the guy.

At lunch I managed to take the opportunity to say something about Derek. This time Scott was nearly convinced that he should go and talk to him.

"Seriously?" Stiles shook his head. "Why are we thinking about going to talk to Derek?

We all sat down at an empty lunch table.

"It's not 'we' it's Scott who is going to go talk to Derek," I corrected him. "Scott needs help to control himself before he hurts someone."

"I already hurt someone…"Scott said.

"We don't know that," I said.

"I have to cancel tonight," Scott shook his head.

"No," Stiles said firmly. "You aren't cancelling."

"We'll figure it out," I smiled sincerely at Scott.

"Figure what out?" I looked up to see Lydia Martin set her tray down next to Stiles.

I watched as my brother nearly fell out of his chair. I never understood my brothers' obsession with Lydia Martin, but he's been in love with her since the 3rd grade.

"Just homework problems," I nodded at her.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to Scott and me.

I looked up as Allison sat next to Scott and three more people followed her.

"Hey Thea," Danny Mahealani sat down next to me.

"Hey Danny boy!" I smiled.

My smile quickly faded when Creepy Mike sat himself at the head of the table. That was the nickname he had earned after hitting on me every chance he gets. He doesn't seem to understand that I've turned him down about 20 million times.

"Hey Thea," Mike smiled his creepy smile.

_Gross. You would think he would get the hint._

"Get up," Jacksons stood over Mike.

"Why don't you ever ask Danny to get up?" Mike asked.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot or eye rape Thea," Danny retorted.

"Amen to that," I commented as Mike got up letting Jackson have his seat. "Although I might let your eyes wonder a little Danny boy."

Danny smiled at me. "You know if I were into females I would be all over you."

"Oh God, please stop before you two make me sick," Stiles shook his head.

"So I hear it was some kind of animal attack," Danny changed the subject, referring to the bus incident. "Like a cougar…"

"I heard it was a mountain lion," Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia corrected him.

Jackson raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean that's what I heard…" Lydia corrected herself.

I shook my head. I never understood the whole 'dumbing yourself down' for a guy thing that girls do. I always figured a guy would either accept me as I am or he could get lost.

"Whatever, it was probably just some homeless freak that was going to die anyway," Jackson said.

"Actually, I just found out who he is," Stiles showed us all the news report on his phone that stated the guy who was attacked was a bus driver at the school.

"I know that guy," Scott shook his head in disbelief. "He was the bus driver that took me to school when I was living with my dad."

"Can we please change the subject, I am getting sick of this," Lydia stated. "Oh how about we talk about where we are going tomorrow night?"

Allison and Scott gave each other confused looks.

"Allison you said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night. I'm not staying in on another Friday night watching sports movies," Lydia said.

"Hey I love The Blindside," I said.

"See…" Jackson pointed to me. "It's a great movie. Thea has good taste in movies."

Lydia gave me a very distasteful look.

"So you want to hang out with us and…them?" Scott looked over at Lydia and Jackson.

Allison hesitated for a moment, "Yeah…it might be fun."

"You know what else would be fun?" Jackson spoke up, holding a fork up. "Stabbing myself with this fork."

_Drama Queen or is it King?_

I sat listening to the happy couples talk about their plans for bowling, despite the fact that Scott was terrible at bowling. I know because the last time he went bowling be put a huge dent in the floor with a bowling ball. When lunch finally ended I decided to take my free period to go and find Derek. I wasn't sure if I should go but it felt like the right thing to do.

I walked up to the charred remains of the Hale house.

"Derek!" I yelled knowing that he was here somewhere. "Seriously Derek I know you're here."

"You really enjoy bugging me, don't you?" he called from an upstairs window.

I looked up, "Are you coming down?"

Derek however didn't respond right away. He looked out into the distance before he finally spoke, "Come inside."

"Why?"

"Just do it," He snapped.

I glared up at him but did as he said. Once inside I got glimpse at the charred remains of the interior of the house. I knew that at one point in time this house had been very beautiful.

"Up here," Derek called from somewhere upstairs.

I walked to the staircase and once upstairs Derek motioned me into one of the bedrooms.

Derek walked over to a window and I followed him.

There, where I was standing a minute earlier was a police car.

"What is he doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for me," He said. "I'm still a person of interests."

The dog in the back seat of the cruiser started to bark and growl ferociously as his master stood outside the car looking at the house.

"The dog knows what you are, doesn't it?" I asked Derek.

He nodded.

Finally the officer seemed spooked enough and got inside his car and sped off.

"That was close," I said. "I don't know how I would explain being caught with a fugitive."

"I'm not a fugitive," he corrected, "just a person of interest."

Derek looked out the window again and after a few seconds Scott road up on his bike.

"Stay here," Derek said.

"Be nice!" I told him as he walked down the stairs. After a minute or two I got too tired to wait so I crept downstairs. I put my ear to the door and I managed to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"What do you want from me?" Scott asked.

"You'll find out," Derek said. "For now I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it. Feel it. Let your senses, your sight, touch, smell…let them remember for you."

"That's it?" Scott asked. "Just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him," Scott said.

"No you don't," Derek told him, "you just want to know if you'll hurt Allison."

They both fell silent and I heard Scott stalk off the porch. After a few seconds I opened the door and stepped out.

"You didn't have to be a jerk about it," I said. "You told him you'd help him in exchanges for something…what is it?"

"Did you think I was going to help him for free?" Derek said. "After getting me locked up in jail for my sister's death?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Look I just need his help," Derek said. "I saw an opportunity to help both of us so I took it. And I did tell you that I would help Scott if he came to me."

"What could you possibly need from a 16 year old boy?" I asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Fine. Whatever. Stay Mr. Mysterious," I said rather irritated. "I have to go anyway. Someone needs to make sure that Batman and Robin don't get caught breaking into the impound lot."

I stalked off the porch and headed towards the trails.

"Wait, "called Derek. "If their Batman and Robin, does that make you…"

"If you call me Batgirl I will seriously rip out your throat," I said as I turned to face him again. "No joke. I may not have claws but I can bite."

Derek smiled as I turned around and walked away.

The trip to the impound lot didn't really answer all of our questions. In fact it left us with another unanswered question to add to the pile.

Scott had remembered that there was another werewolf on the bus and that it was the other wolf that attacked the bus driver. Scott seemed to think it was Derek.

"This doesn't make sense," I said. "Why would Derek tell you to come back here if it was going to bring back a memory of him attacking someone?"

"Maybe it's some kind of initiation thing?" Stiles said. "Kill with the pack or something?"

"Look you guys are wrong, it's not Derek," I said.

"How do you know?" Stiles asked. "You weren't there!"

"It's just not Derek ok!" I said. "There could be another werewolf."

"Right are we supposed to believe that Beacon Hills is crawling with creatures of the night?" Stiles sarcastically said.

"Don't you think we would know by now if there was?" Scott asked me.

"Not if they didn't want to be found!" I pleaded.

"Just because you have a little crush…"

"I do not have a crush on anyone!" I punched Stiles arm.

"Fine then you won't have a problem staying away from him," Stiles said.

I sighed.

"I'll tell you what, Stiles, "I smiled. "I'll stay away from Derek if you stay away from World of Warcraft."

"That is totally not…how does that even relate?"

"See it isn't fun when someone tells you what you can and can't do."

"Listen guys, as much as I would love to stay around and hear you guys argue, I've got a date with Allison. I did learned one thing from this. I should be safe around Allison."

"For now," I told him.

Since Scott was on a date and had shut himself in his bedroom, playing his video game no doubt, I had nothing to do.

_I seriously need to make new friends._

This whole curfew thing my dad enforced was beginning to put a damper on things. He was going to call on the house phone at 9:30 sharp to make sure both Stiles and I were at the house.

I looked at my phone. That gave me an hour and a half to find something to entertain myself with. I started to scroll through my contacts. I could call Danny, but I was sure he was out at some club already and I would have to have Stiles drive me which was a no go.

My finger landed on Derek's name. I thought for a minute on how weird it would be to actually hang out with Derek Hale.

I sighed and hit his name anyway. I really didn't have any other friends to hang out with. Plus Derek had a car and I was starving and didn't want boxed macaroni and cheese, which was all we had in the cabinets at the moment.

**-I'm bored. Do you want to go grab something to eat?**

I sent the text and waited for him to reply. It actually came a lot quicker than I expected.

**-Sure. Pick you up in 10. **

I smiled and jumped up form my bed. I glanced at myself in the mirror and decided that I could use a little lip gloss. I had never really been into make-up. Occasionally I felt like being a little extra girly so I would put on mascara or lip gloss, but that was it.

A few minutes later I heard Derek's text letting me know he was outside. I grabbed my jacket and my bag and headed out my door. Sneaking past Stiles wasn't very hard, he was obviously absorbed into whatever game he was playing.

Derek's car was parked at the end of the driveway. I opened the passenger door and jumped in.

"I was hoping I would get to see you climb down that trellis," Derek said.

I shrugged. "The front door was easier."

"Right, so where are we going?"

"How about the diner?" I said. "I really want pancakes."

"At 8:30 at night?"

"I like breakfast food," I said. "Don't judge."

Derek shook his head and drove off.

Once we were seated at the diner the waitress took our menu. I had gotten my pancakes and Derek ordered a burger and fries.

"So Scott and Stiles think you attacked the bus driver," I said.

"Do you?"

"No," I said. "There's another werewolf…isn't there/"

Derek sighed.

"Just tell me…"

"Yes," Derek said. "There is another."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "That's what I need Scott's help with. This other werewolf is bigger, stronger and he's smart. He's called an Alpha."

"Wait so he's like the leader of a pack…right?"

Derek nodded. "Except he doesn't have a pack yet."

"But he's the one that bit Scott?"

Derek nodded again.

"So if you and Scott find this Alpha, what are you going to do?"

"Kill it," Derek said. "We have no choice, but that's going to take both of us."

"Did the Alpha kill your sister?"

"I don't know who killed my sister, but I do know that she was left as bait for me. I do know that the hunters did that."

"Argents?"

"They're the only ones that know about me," Derek told me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Our food finally came and my pancakes look delicious. I took the two strips of bacon that came with my meal and placed them on Derek's plate.

"I hear bacon goes good with burgers," I said.

"You don't like bacon?" Derek asked.

"I don't eat meat," I said. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Really?" He said, sounded interested.

"Yeah, since I was 7," I said.

"That's kind of a young age to be making such a big decision, don't you think?"

"Well my mom was a vegetarian," I said. "I always wanted to be just like her when I grew up so I made the decision to be a vegetarian and it just stuck. Plus I am a supporter of PETA."

I held up my bag to show him my PETA pin. "And I think it helps me to stay close to my mom since she died."

"When did she die?" Derek asked.

"Almost 8 years ago," I said.

"How did it happened?"

"She was sick," I said. "It's a type of dementia that can affect young people. At first she was just having problems sleeping, and then she started having hallucinations and wasn't sleeping at all. Her doctor ordered a MRI and the next thing we know she was diagnosed with a fatal disease. A year later she was lying in her hospital bed and took her last breath. Stiles and I were both with her."  
>"I'm really sorry," He said.<p>

I let out a deep breath, "well that's enough dead parent talk for one night."

I began to eat my pancakes.

_Way to go Thea! Way to bring down the mood!_

When we finished our food it was nearly 9:30. I had hoped that Stiles would be a good brother and cover for me with dad.

"Hey I need to stop for gas really quick. It won't take long," Derek said pulling into the gas station.

"That's fine, I'm going to run inside really quick," I jumped out of the passenger side door and walked inside.

I went straight for the freezer section. I really needed Ben & Jerry's ice cream STAT! Derek had unintentionally brought up a rather sore subject that I was never happy to talk about.

I paid for the pint of Cherry Garcia and started to walk out when I spotted a bunch of guys walking up to Derek. The only one I could identify was Chris Argent.

_This can't be good._

I watched as Mr. Argent started to clean Derek's windshield, which really confuse me. Mr. Argent seemed to be talking to Derek and within a minute it was over and the guys were walking away. Then I watched as Derek opened his mouth and said something. A guy with a baseball bat stepped forward and smashed in Derek's driver side window/

_Shit!_

Once the men were gone I walked out and saw Derek cleaning off glass from his seat.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, just get in."

"Seriously? That was nothing?"

"They were just harassing me," Derek slammed his hands down on the steering wheel.

I sat there speechless for a minute.

"I didn't mean to make you angry," I said.

Derek let out a sigh before turning to me, "You didn't make me angry, the douche bag that broke my window made me angry."

I nodded and remained silent for a minute, giving Derek some time to calm down.

"Hey do you need to be home right now?" He looked over at me.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had a message from Stiles asking me where I was because it was already 9:45.

"I'm already late so it really doesn't matter," I told Derek.

"Good," Derek started the car. "There's something I need to go do. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," I sent a text to Stiles telling him to cover with dad.

Derek drove away from the gas station heading towards the Beacon Hills hospital.

Derek and I walked into the ICU without anyone noticing us.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Visiting the bus driver," he said.

"Did you know him?"

"No, but he might know who attacked him."

We found the room easily enough. Garrison Myers laid in critical condition.

Derek walked up to his bed side.

"Open your eyes," Derek commanded. "Open your eyes."

The Myers did as Derek said.

"Who did this?" Derek asked.

"Hale…"Myers said.

"How do you know my name?" Derek looked surprised. "How do you know me?"

"I'm so sorry," Myers told him before he passed out again.

Derek looked at me and shook his head. "Come on lets go."

Derek and I walked out of the room and down the hallway. When we got about 3 rooms away I heard the EKG machine go off.

We both stopped and turned around to see a mass of nurses and a doctor fly into Garrison Myers room.

I looked up at Derek and he quickly grabbed my hand and led me out of the hospital. I knew Garrison Myers was dead.

Derek dropped me off at my house after saying goodnight. I walked through the front door and called out to Stiles.

"Hey I'm home," I said.

No answer.

"Stiles?"

I walked upstairs to see if Stiles was in his room, but he wasn't.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that Stiles had text me.

**-Myers is dead, I'm going to tell Scott.**

_Shit!_ This wasn't good. If Scott found out about Myers then he was going to blame Derek.

I found Derek's name and sent him a quick text.

**-Scott's on his way to your place. Don't hurt him.**

It took everything I had not to go find Scott and Derek but I knew that I was no use in this situation. I had to trust that Derek wouldn't kill Scott and I had to hope that Scott would use his brain and realize that Derek is on our side.

I decided to attempt some homework to get my mind off the potential fight that was going on. I had already sent about 5 text reminding Derek to be nice and a few to Scott telling him how stupid he was being. Neither of them responded so I know they were ignoring my text.

When I heard Stiles pull into the driveway I threw my history book aside and walked downstairs to meet him.

"Any news from Scott?" I asked.

"No, nothing," Stiles shook his head. "I'm sure he's fine."

"You shouldn't have told him about Myers," I said.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because you knew he would go after Derek!"

"So what?" Stiles started to walk upstairs. "Derek is evil."

"Derek is not evil," I said. "He's on our side."

Stiles stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at me. "You like him don't you?"

"No Stiles…I just think he can help Scott," I said.

"No," Stiles shook his head. "You like like him. Admit it."

"I barely know the guy," I replied. "I don't like him."

"Sure," Stiles turned around and moved towards his bedroom, "whatever you say."

I sighed in frustration and stormed off to my bedroom slamming the door behind me.

I nearly peed myself when I realized Derek Hale was sitting on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Derek stood up, "I decided to reply to your 50 text messages in person."

"I only sent like…5."

Derek smiled. "Scott's fine, I didn't kill him."

"Good, because I really don't want to have to bury my best friend," I nodded. "So does he know everything now?"

"I told him about the Alpha," Derek nodded, "and how I needed his help."

"Good," I said. "That's probably something you should have told him from the beginning of this whole mess."

"He knows now and that's what's important."

"You're right," I agreed. "So is he going to help you?"

"He said he had to think about it even after I told him that we didn't have time," Derek. He seemed really frustrated by that.

"Give Scott some time to let it all sink in," I told him. "This is seriously a lot for a teenage boy to handle. I mean just last week Scott was a 16 year old boy trying to make his way through high school. Now suddenly he's howling at the full moon once a month, his girlfriend's family is trying to kill him and you just threw in a murderous psycho Alpha werewolf."

Derek seemed to consider what I told him for a minute before he finally sighed giving me one of his famous looks. "Fine, I'll give him a day."

"Thank you."

Derek moved towards my window.

"You're like the master at sneaking into girl's bedrooms, aren't you?" I smiled. "I bet you were a ladies' man in high school."

Derek paused at my open window and turned towards me with a smile on his face, "Goodnight Thea."

He then took the leap out of my window and by the time I got to it and looked down, he was gone.

"I know I'm right Hale, you don't have to tell me," I yelled before closing my window.

Today had been a long day and tomorrow was going to be here soon enough. Hopefully it was going to be a better day then today because I was in need of a serious break.


End file.
